


Taking Control

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Shadow takes control in the bedroom for once. Shadow belongs to Shadowlord13





	Taking Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowlord13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlord13/gifts).



Darko made a surprised sound when Shadow grabbed him and pulled him inside of his chambers on the oil rig, a sound low in his throat that made her insides flutter.

“Have you missed me?” Darko murmured, delighted at the feeling of her hands on his bare skin underneath his many layers of clothing.

“Yeah, where were you?” asked Shadow, nipping at his neck. Darko’s moan made her insides melt.

“I was taking care of… other business,” said Darko, trailing a hand down her spine. Shadow’s clothes melted away, following the path of his fingers, and she shivered slightly in the sudden cold.

“I won’t ask questions,” said Shadow. “But I do have one request.”

“And what is that?” asked Darko, his hand curving over her hip and making her moan and arch into him as his magic rendered her completely nude.

“I have control this time,” said Shadow, reaching up and nipping at his earlobe. She pulled Darko’s jacket off, then grabbed the bottom of his shirt and started pulling it up.

“Hmm. Very well,” said Darko. “Though I get the feeling that you aren’t going to give me much choice.”

“That’s the basic idea, yeah,” said Shadow. “You can’t deprive me for weeks and then expect me to let you ravage me again just like that.” She pulled his shirt off and then got to his pants, where she immediately discovered the many problems.

“Would you like some help with that?” asked Darko, smiling at her frustration as she just managed to get three buckles undone.

“Well, I want to fuck you now, not an hour from now, so yes,” said Shadow. Darko chuckled and cast the spell, leaving him standing in only his tight white underwear with his cock straining at the front. Shadow rubbed it, and Darko moaned and pressed closer to her.

“Shall I make some ropes appear?” asked Darko.

“No time for that,” said Shadow. She pulled him towards the bed, then pushed him onto it and pulled his underwear off with her teeth. Her teeth grazed his cock, making Darko gasp and moan, and then she took his cock into her mouth while pulling his underwear the rest of the way off with her hands. Darko’s hands grabbed her ass and fingered her pussy, and Shadow moaned at the feeling.

“It is so tempting to pull you onto me right now,” said Darko. “But I will resist. After all, that is what you want me to do, is it not?”

“Yes,” said Shadow, taking her mouth off of his cock. She reluctantly moved her hips away from Darko’s wonderful fingers, and instead lowered herself down onto his cock. He slid in easily, both from how wet she was and how she’d been sucking on him. Shadow moaned and moved her hips, bouncing on him a little. She’d missed the feeling of him inside her, and now it was so easy to remember exactly where the right spot was to drive her wild. When she found it, she moved her hips faster, panting and moaning Darko’s name.

“I have never known you to be so wet,” said Darko, his face flushed from the feeling. That was unusual, but Shadow loved that she was doing this to him. Maybe he’d missed it as much as she had. Shadow moaned loudly as she hit the right spot, her body arching into him.

“Oh, Darko,” Shadow moaned, moving her hips faster. She straightened up and dragged her fingers down his chest, her fingernails digging in slightly. She dug them in more as she got closer to her orgasm, bouncing up and down and moaning loudly. The best part was that she could feel Darko’s muscles tensing as he held himself back from flipping her over and fucking her, which she was grateful for. He had so much strength, and yet he was holding it back so that she could have her way with him. And Shadow loved it. Darko’s hands went up to her waist as she hit her orgasm, and the feeling of his skin on hers made her more turned on than ever. She moaned his name and leaned down to kiss him, still moving her hips lazily and moving a hand down his chest to his abs.

Shadow sat back up after her orgasm had passed and continued to ride him, slamming down harder on Darko so that they both moaned. Darko’s hands moved down to her hips, but Shadow grabbed them and moved them off so that she could remain in control.

“Oh, Shadow, please, I’m so close,” said Darko. Shadow knew that he could quite easily overpower her, and it gave her great pleasure that he wasn’t.

“Maybe I should draw this out,” said Shadow, rotating her hips. Darko groaned in frustration, then moved his hands to her pussy.

“And maybe I should make you come until you’re too weak to resist,” said Darko, rubbing his thumb over her clit. Shadow moaned and leaned down to bite his neck, very pleased at how tense he was.

“Behave yourself,” said Shadow. “Or I won’t let you.”

“No you won’t,” said Darko. “You want my come too much.”

“Then fucking come already,” said Shadow, bouncing on him harder.

“Am I allowed to move my hips?” asked Darko. “Oh, it’s so hard when there’s no resistance.”

“Hard to come or are you talking about your cock?” asked Shadow with a grin. “Because it’s damn hard. And yes, move your hips, you idiot.”

Darko moved his hips up, and then grabbed Shadow’s hips and slammed her down hard.

“Fuck!” Shadow screamed, and then grabbed his hands and pinned them to the bed. “If you want resistance, I’ll give you resistance.”

“Good,” said Darko, his eyes gleaming with satisfaction. He moaned as Shadow tweaked his nipples and dragged her fingernails down his chest again, but then she got off of him.

“Sit up against the bedhead,” said Shadow. “That might help.”

And Darko found that it did help, as Shadow sank back down onto him and dug her fingernails into his back while she fucked him. Even if now, it was even harder to resist the urge to surge forward and pin Shadow to the bed and fuck her until they both came.

Maybe it was the thought of that that finally brought Darko over the edge. Or maybe it was just the way Shadow could slam her hips down harder and deeper here, and wrap her legs around him a little to get him in deeper. And their bodies were so close, creating that magical electricity that sparked in the air and in their blood to bring them both to a dazzling, electric climax. Shadow panted as she came down, and Darko moaned and lost himself in the feeling of her, his fingers tangling in the ends of Shadow’s hair.

“Huh… never seen this side of you before,” said Shadow.

“Perhaps I missed you more than I expected,” said Darko. They were still connected as Darko wrapped his arms around Shadow and kissed her. He was covered in love bites and scratches, but he still looked as hot as ever.

“And perhaps I should take control more often,” said Shadow after she broke the kiss to breathe.

“It can be a reward for you doing well in your training,” said Darko.

“Ooh, that’s good enticement,” said Shadow. “And totally not selfish on your part at all.”

“I can be lazy sometimes,” said Darko. But now he took control as he kissed her again and lifted her off of him. The sex had been wonderful, but now it was time to kiss and snuggle.


End file.
